The Lion King: Sarafina's truth
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: What if Simba wasn't Mufasa and Sarabi's son? What if Mufasa was not the good king we thought he was? Let's see what happens when a mother's love for her children is put to a challenge. What will she do to protect them? Read and find out. Please read and leave a positive review and constructive criticism as you read. Thank you and stay tuned. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Our Story Begins**

Sarafina was seated upon a rock watching over a certain group of cubs, one who had a golden pelt among the other two, who had a beige fur color like her own. They were Simba, Nala, and Mheetu, all playing together without a care in the world. Sarafina on the other paw was in a world of hurt and worry.

See, truth was she had been betrayed by her king a few years back. (The lions age as fast as humans in this story.) Sarafina and Ni had brought three cubs into the world, and they were so innocent. Mufasa came to their private cave of Pride Rock one night, and before she had a chance to react, Mufasa stole one of her sons. She accused her king of kidnapping him, but Mufasa instead threatened her, saying he execute her if she spoke a word, and would make a false claim that she was lying in order to do so. Sarabi had also bared a cub, however, the cub died an hour or so after it was born. With no heir to the throne, Mufasa covered up their own son's death by kidnapping Sarafina's son.

Mufasa proved his point when he wounded her mate and banished him, Never to be seen again. Sarafina would have stood up to her king, but knowing she'd put all her cubs at risk and with no hard proof to state her claim, Sarafina had to endure the hardship of giving up her son to ensure his safety. Sarabi knew the whole time of her husbands trechary, and she was on Sarafina's side. If she had it her way she'd gladly give Simba back to her, but knew it was for his own safety. Mufasa was too powerful, and his influence over the pride sisters was strong. Even Scar not dare challange his brother. Scar had his own quarrel with his older sibling, but he knew to be patient. The lionesses knew what Scar lacked in brute strenth, he gained in brains and agility. Scar had nothing against Simba, and he knew of the little cubs origins. In all honesty he wanted to help, but he knew now was not the time to do something rash. Mufasa did run the Pride Lands very well, that was certain, but he abused his power when he had taken Sarafina's cub.

So many times, Sarafina wanted to tell Simba the truth, but, with his mind so young, he would let word slip to his supposed father and be at risk of getting hurt or worse. Simba did complain to her from time to time that his father treated him poorly and made him feel like he didn't belong. She would let her motherly side show when this happened to comfort him, but she kept her mouth shut about his bloodline. She hadn't even told Nala or Mheetu yet. It was to keep Mufasa's suspicions at a minimal. She, Sarabi and Scar were waiting for the right moment. For Mufasa to make a wrong move that would shake the trust of his pride. They just needed to be patient. Scar was considering to get help from the hyena's, but it was a last resort should things go sour even if they did gain the prides trust. Sarafina needed to be close to her son. With each passing day, she was starting to show signs that her inner beast was trying to break loose and be free. This was something Mufasa wanted, so he could make sure she was far away from Simba.

Sarabi just couldn't believe it. The lion she loved had been replaced by a monster. If she knew it was still the Mufasa she cared about, she would have reasoned with him and try to bare another cub, but now, there was no hope in that. She couldn't bring another cub into the world with a father like him. She kept feeling guilty everytime she had to let Simba go with him. She tried her best to keep him away, but it was becoming harder as Mufasa demanded more of his 'son'. Sarabi and Sarafina knew they had to do something, but they were not sure what. It had to be something that their fellow pride sisters would agree to for the task could not be done alone. As of right now though, plans had to wait. Sarafina was now having her time with the three cubs, and this was one of few times in the day she could receive the joy of being with all her cubs, and the fact that they treated each other the way they did, it showed that deep down, they knew there was a connection between the three of them.

Soon Simba scampered up to Sarafina after tiring out from a game of tag, which happened quite often, since Mufasa kept him undernurished, and yet said he should be stronger because of it. Once he made it to her, he asked, "Hey Sarafina, can I ask you something?"

"Of course little one, what is it?" Sarafina inquired.

"Well, when you were little, did you ever think of your friends as like, I don't know, the brothers and sisters you never had?" Simba asked.

Sarafina smiled, "I'll say a few were like family to me. Sometimes the friendship is that strong that it feels right to consider them family. But sometimes, friends can not be so friendly and you might wonder why you ever made friends with them. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I sometimes think of Nala and Mheetu as my brother and sister. None of the other cubs have been friends to me the way they have. It just feels right to me, like you said," Simba replied.

Sarafina smiled. She knew her son was smart, and his heart could never be fooled, even if Mufasa convinced his mind Simba was his son. "Well, sometimes it's better to trust what your heart is saying rather then your head. Cause your heart is saying they are family to you,"Sarafina said. That was the closest she could come to tell him that he was their brother.

"Even if we're not really related?" Simba asked.

Sarafina nodded. Soon she saw Mufasa walking up and knew it was time for him to take Simba away from her again. He walked up and said, "Simba, head to Pride Rock now. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Yes father," Simba said, and started walking with his ears gone down and to the back soon too far to hear Mufasa's words.

"Sarafina, I am warning you. If you try to put ideas into his head, there will be consequences. You better watch yourself, or I'll make sure you cannot spend any time with _'my'_ son," Mufasa said, making sure Mheetu and Nala weren't listening.

Sarafina wanted to scold him, but this was exactly what Mufasa would want and with her cubs close, she couldn't risk revealing her son's origins. "All I am doing is teaching him how to be a good cub and a good lion. Nothing more... _your highness,_" Sarafina said with an agressive tone.

"That better be all you are doing for him. Besides that, your job is to patrol the borders, watch the cubs, and hunt, nothing more. Make sure we get a big kill in your party's hunt tonight. Sarabi will be accompanying you. Mara will look after the cubs," Mufasa said.

"And what of your brother Scar, your majesty?" Sarafina asked.

"I sent him to negotiate with the Hyenas. At least it will keep him busy," Mufasa said.

"I see. Well, we'll do what we can for the hunt tonight, your highness," Sarafina said.

"Be sure that you do," Mufasa said.

He soon walked of towards Pride Rock and once he was out of hearings reach, Sarafina mumbled, "At least your borther, wife and I are doing more for this pride and my son then you ever do."

Sarafina soon saw a storm coming in, and knew it was time to head back to the den til the hunt. As she gathered her two cubs, she was now forming an idea in her brain that would shake the false trust Mufasa gave her pride sisters, and she knew they would agree to the idea. Yes, tonight, things would start to change for the better. For her son and the pride.

**End of Chapter one. Hope you liked it. I thought I'd put a new twist on The Lion King Story and portray Mufasa as the bad guy this time and not Scar and the hyenas. I know it's not something usually people try, but I thought I might give it a shot. I also have another story idea I am coming up with and hope you read both this story and the other story. Please leave a positive review and constructive criticism for me. I'll update when I can. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Plan Is In Motion**

Sarafina sat in her private den with her cubs. There were many dens within the mountain of Priderock, but most pride sisters who were young and not baring cubs would sleep in the main den, where they kept the kill, and where Sarafina's Stolen son was at this point. Mheetu and Nala huddled close to Sarafina for comfort from the raging storm. They were young and the thunderstroms scared them a lot. Sarafina was always cheering them up and telling them stories, but in the back of her mind, she knew one of her cubs was suffering, and it always tormented her that she couldn't help. Countless times she heard from Simba himself that Mufasa told him to brave the storm by himself. Not even Sarabi could provide him comfort, for Mufasa made it clear he had to brave it out if he was to take Mufasa's place one day.

This was why Sarafina was going to have a serious talk with the pride sisters during the hunt. She knew Mara was in full support of her and Sarabi, so what they had planned would not cause her to side with Mufasa in the matter. She was rather crafty in her own right, one of the reasons Mufasa seemed to trust her more then anyone to watch the cubs. With her daughter Kula, the only joy she had left, it seemed appropriate, and she was one of only few who could nurse the cubs when they needed to feed, and she felt for much sympathy for Simba when Mufasa rationed how much he fed, keeping him in his undernourished state.

Soon the storm came to a stop, and Sarafina led her cubs to the main den where all the other pride sisters waited. Soon, Mheetu and Nala went and found Simba and Kula so all four could play as the other cubs went a played their own games. Mufasa then ordered the lionesses to make a good kill of antelope for the night. As the hunting party made their way down Pride rock to the grassy Savannah below, Sarafina explained her plan to Sarabi, and Sarabi agreed that it was a well thought out plan. Soon they made it far enough away from Pride Rock and Sarabi ordered the hunting party to stop. "Everyone, before we go on the hunting party tonight, Sarafina has a few things to say since she is leading tonight's hunt," Sarabi announced.

"Thank you Sarabi. Now, I know many of you want to have a good hunt tonight, and trust me when I say, it will be good, but not the normal kill we are used to. We have seen as of recent how our king has shown to be a little agressive at times. I have strong reason to suspect that he may be hiding something deeper. He may not be the king we think he is. Now before you say anything, let me be clear, I did not come to this decision lightly, our fine queen here has also noticed similar signs arising. So when we go on the hunt tonight, we will make a good kill, enough to feed the whole pride, but only that. You do notice most kills we make usually have leftovers we eat a day or two after, am I right?" The lionesses all nod. "Then I ask that you bare with me on this, we are going to make a kill tonight that is not going to be to our kings expectations, and we'll fib, saying it was the biggest we could catch. We need to see if he will remain the level-headed king he shows many times, or if he is something else entirely. I know you all want to go for the biggest kill and I have faith in your skills, but I ask that this once, you have the strength to resist the big kill. Is there anyone who thinks we should not perform this task? If so, please explain," Sarafina finished.

All the lioness look at each other and then Suka stepped forward and said, "Sarafina, as much as we strive to follow our king, we would much rather follow you and our queen. Many of us were beginning to wonder when you would make your move, since you have seemed a bit uneasy with the king for a few years. Seems something must have triggered it to happen. We won't ask what, but we're with you on this."

The other lionesses nodded in approval. Sarafina was a bit surprised that her pride sisters were on her side, as far as believing that Mufasa wasn't the king they were in need of, but she was thankful and smiled. "Then let us go on the hunt," Sarafina replied.

Soon the pride sisters made their way through the Pride Lands, tracking the antelope. They soon came upon a big herd of antelope, keeping low to the ground, and moving in closer. Sarafina spotted the biggest kill, and he would have good meat, but he wasn't their target. Their target was an antelope that showed to have half the bulk of the big one. It was the one that would only feed them for the one feast, and he had a very small escape route as they closed in, leaving him unaware. By the time he noticed their presence, they were already on top of him and he was only able to bound a few feet before he was brought down an soon had his soul join all the ancestors of every animal, as was the way. The lionesses, although a little flustered they did not get the big one, were happy and content, for now was the chance to prove if Mufasa was the king he acted to be.

They dragged their kill back towards Pride Rock and were all talking about what they thought might happen when Mufasa saw the kill. They were then joined by Scar. "Hello everyone, I trust the hunt went well?" He asked politely.

"Very, Tama made her first kill with the sisters of the pride," Sarabi said as she ruffled the young lioness's mane.

"And a fine prize it is, to my standards at least," Scar stated.

"And how are negotiations with the slobbery mutts?" Sarabi asked.

"Better then expected. They've agreed to keep a closer eye on their hunters' locations so they don't stray beyond their hunting borders and into ours, as long as we offer them more time at the water hole, which I don't see any problem with," Scar stated.

"Nor do I. We'll see what my husband says when he hears the news," Sarabi replied.

"Quite," Scar said.

Soon Sarafina, Sarabi, Scar and the Pride sisters made it to Pride Rock dragging the kill in. Mufasa did not look pleased. "Sarafina, I thought you said you were going to get a big kill tonight. You were lead huntress, what is the meaning of this?!" Mufasa snapped.

Sarafina felt a sense of pride. Already, she had Mufasa right where she wanted him. "If I may be permitted to speak sire?" Sarafina requested.

Mufasa grunted, "Speak." 

"I perfectly recall saying we would do what we could for the hunt, and we have done our best. This kill here was the closest to us for a kill, and we weren't about to give up that chance," Sarafina said.

"You should have stayed out there and hunted till you brought the biggest one down, even if it took til morning," Mufasa snapped once more.

"I apologize your highness, but if we were out there for that long hunting, none of us would have the strength to make such a kill, let alone bring it back. This should be a cause for celebration, for Tama has made her first kill sire," Sarafina stated to the whole pride.

The lionesses and cubs cheered. "I don't care if it was her tenth kill, it should have been bigger," Mufasa demanded.

Sarabi cut in. "Mufasa, she's not as experienced as the rest of us. For her to have been the one to go in for the initial attack would have been suicide, and we would loose a good huntress, with so much potential," Sarabi said.

"If you want the pride to starve, then fine, see if they'll trust you when you hunt again. I will take the first portion of meat," Mufasa said.

"Mufasa, you would betray tradition and not let Tama take the first portion? She made the kill," Sarabi stated aggressively.

"Rules change when the hunt is unsatisfactory Sarabi," Mufasa bluntly said.

The lionesses soon stood in front of the kill, blocking him. "What is this, I am your king, and my word is law," Mufasa said.

"Not when it comes to tradition brother," Scar cut in.

"Mind your place brother," Mufasa said.

"I am, and I ask you mind yours. When it comes to tradition, we do not change it because we feel a bit frustrated brother. Let Tama have the first portion,you will be right after her," Scar said.

Mufasa remained silent. Even the cubs were staring him down, which Mufasa wouldn't usually see happen. Mufasa sighed, "Alright, Tama, you get the first portion. But make sure you take only what you need."

Sarafina cracked a slight smile. Mufasa had shown his true nature, as the pride had their shares of the kill, she was able to walk by and hear them comment on Mufasa's unacceptable behavior. She then fetched two of the three cubs that meant the world to her as the finished nursing. Sarafina now knew she was that much closer in regaining her son. It was only a matter of time before Mufasa would start display more distrust among the pride. But she worried. With the aggression he displayed already, she wondered if he might go too far. Even though she was expecting it to take time, it seemed the plans were accelerating. There was good and bad that could come with that, and she had to be careful. She didn't know what she might do if one of her little ones got caught up in the mix.

**End of chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. So, what will happen now that Mufasa has begun to display his true colors? How will the cubs feel about this outburst? Will Simba find out who he really is? Only future chapters can tell. I did make Tama older the the rest of the cubs, even though she usually is the same age, so I ask you bare with me. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Please leave a positive review and constructive criticism. Thank you. I'll update when I can. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Lucky Break**

It had been a few days since Sarafina and her sisters had made their move to reveal their king's true nature. Many lionesses were on her side at this point and didn't want Mufasa to be their king. Sarafina told them that they hold off on their next move for a bit to not raise the suspicion of their king if they were to reveal more tyranny from their king.

At this point Sarafina was happy that the pride was finally seeing Mufasa for what he truly was. But right now, she was in a state of worry for her son. For the last few nights, she had woken up, and could hear her son tossing and truning in his sleep, and when he woke up, he could barel keep himself stable. She had to find out what was troubling her son's mind. Not a moment too soon, she caught a lucky break. Mufasa and Sarabi had been requested to meet with one of their allying prides and would be gone for a few days, and knowing Simba couldn't make the journey in his condition, Sarabi had convinced her husband to let him stay behind. Mufasa didn't like this one bit, but he had no other choice. Mufasa and Sarabi were about to head off, but just before they did, Mufasa walked up to Sarafina and said, "Sarafina, I am leaving Simba in your care. But don't think for a minute that you can give him any bright ideas. I swear I will hurt you if you do, so keep your pretty little ideas away from my son."

_"Oh, you won't have to worry about that Mufasa, you'll have to worry about something else," _Sarafina thought and said to him, "I'll just make sure he's watched over while you are away. Nothing more sire," Sarafina lied.

"You better," Mufasa said.

Soon he huffed away and caught up with his wife, who looked back at Sarafina and winked. She winked back, and soon walked over to her son once Mufasa was out of sight and hearing range. "Hello Simba. How are you feeling today?" Sarafina asked in motherly manner.

Simba yawned, "Tired."

"I can tell. I've been hearing that you've been tossing and turning in your sleep lately," she fibbed.

"Who told you?" Simba asked.

"Sarabi did before she left," Sarafina said.

"Oh. Well, I've been having bad dreams for a bit, and they're always the same. I didn't want to tell mom, because I was afraid dad would hear me and tell me I was weak for having bad dreams," Simba said.

"Well, your "father" is gone now. Do you want to tell me. I promise, I won't think any less of you. It's normal to have nightmares," Sarafina said.

"Well, okay. It always starts the same. As wierd as it might sound, I always see you. But your bigger, or maybe I am smaller," Simba said.

Sarafina had a hunch it might be a memory of his past and was surprised he would remember that far back, so she listened as he continued, "There are to other figures, but they look blurry to me, but seemed to have Nala and Mheetu's fur color. While I am there, I feel... happy. I feel safe. But then something dark comes, and it grabs me. It's scary, and it drags me away from you and the other two. I start crying and reaching for you, and you are running for me, but the dark thing is faster. Then I wake up, and every time I fall asleep, I have the dream all over again."

Sarafina knew for a fact Simba was remembering the night Simba was cubnapped from her. Now she was really troubled. Should she tell him now, or wait for the right moment. She wasn't sure. She looked down and nuzzled him before she answered, "Well, the dream will pass in time. Now, while the king and queen are gone, I'll be looking after you for the most part. The only time I can't is if I am part of the hunt or have to help settle disputes in the king's place. Other then that, I'll be watching you with Nala and Mheetu. And don't tell the king, but I'm gonna let you have your fill while you nurse, so drink as much as you like when you feel hungry dear. I promise, none of the pride sisters, nor I will stop you."

"Thanks Sarafina, I appreciate that," Simba said.

Sarafina then heard his stomach growl and giggled, "And it's sounds like someone didn't finish their breakfast."

Simba blushed and Sarafina soon layed on her side and motioned him to nurse. He did so, and as he nursed, Sarafina nuzzled him and gave him a little bath. Simba was begining to feel love and protection from Sarafina, as if she were his mother. He didn't want this attention to stop. Many of the pride sisters did offer him attention, but Mufasa made sure he wasn't getting a lot of it. Soon, he finished nursing and yawned a bit. "Why don't you take a nap honey. I'll be right here til you wake up," Sarafina assured him.

"Okay," Simba yawned.

He soon fell asleep beside her and didn't even flinch as she gently picked him up and placed him between her paws. She decided the rest of his bath could wait until he awoke and nuzzled him, humming a familiar tune she sang to Mheetu and Nala at night. Simba felt as if he knew this tune from somewhere, but couldn't place it. However, it was quite soothing and helped him relax. Some of the pride sisters had been watching the entire time and smiled at the scene. Some could swear if they didn't know better, they would think Simba might be Sarafina's son. They were right, but they didn't know it. Other pride sisters were keeping an eye on Mheetu and Nala along with the rest of the cubs. Chumvi, seeing Sarafina with Simba had a sudden thought. When he looked at Mheetu, aside from the difference in fur color looked exactly like Simba. And Nala had much of her mother's look about her. When He thought about to what Mufasa looked like, he couldn't see any resemblance to Simba aside from fur color, and even Simba's was lighter. Maybe his head was toying with him, but Chumvi was starting to wonder if Simba was the king's son at all. He then said to Nala, "Hey Nala, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Nala asked.

"Well, I know I sound crazy about asking this, but, when you look at Simba and your brother Mheetu, don't they kind of look alike," Chumvi asked.

Nala took a look at Mheetu and Simba, then she looked back to Chumvi and answered, "Well, aside from the difference in fur color, they look like twins."

"That's what I thought. Don't you think it's kind of wierd that Simba doesn't look anything like Mufasa?" Chumvi asked.

"Now that you mention it. That is kind of wierd. That makes me wonder something. I'll have to ask Mom about it later though," Nala said.

"Okay, hey let's see if the other's wanna play tag," Chumvi said.

The two soon ran to the others and started t play with all the other cubs once more. Meanwhile, Sarafina was feeling like she was in heaven. She was finally getting some quality tim with her son, and Mufasa wasn't there to stop it. Aside from Sarabi and Scar, only one other pride sister knew of Mufasa's trechery, and Sarafina was going to seek her advise on the next hunt. Scar hadn't been seen for two days, but Mufasa suspected, it was having his paws full with the hyeneas. Sarafina however, suspected otherwise. Soon Simba began to stir awake and Sarafina said, "Hey there sleepy head. how was your nap?" Sarafina asked.

"Great. I actually didn't have the bad dream for once. Can... can I sleep with you tnight Sarafina?" Simba asked.

"Of course dear. I wasn't gonna have you sleep alone," Sarafina assured him.

"That's great," Simba happily replied.

Sarafina smiled and said, "Well, why don't you go play with the other's. I'll be close by if you need me dear," Sarafina said.

"Thanks Ma- er, Sarafina," Simba said nervously.

Simba was surprised he almost called her mama. Sarafina however wasn't. She knew that because Mufasa wasn't aruond to stop her from showing her motherly love, Simba was bound to slip the word Mama to her. She smiled as she wathed Simba play with his siblings and the other cubs happily. Sarafina was on a debate of whether she would tell Simba or not about his liniage yet, but she felt something would happen that would make it possible to finally reveal it to him, she just didn't know what.

**End of chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to update, but work keeps me busy and I have no time to make new chapters for my stories, nor do I have the energy, but I found some today. So Chumvi, Nala and some of the pride sisters are starting to think twice about Simba being Mufasa's son. Will Sarafina spill the beans? Does Simba maybe have questions ofhis liniage forming in his head? And where has Scar gone? Only future chapters can tell. Also, the story won't stop after Sarafina reveals she's Simba's mother, I plan to continue it. Do look out for updates in the future. Please leave positve comments and constructive criticism for me. Stay tuned. You all rock.**


	4. Time for the Turth

**The Lion King: Sarafina's Truth**

**Chapter 4**

**Time for the Truth**

It was now nearing midday. Sarafina had been asked to lead the hunting party about to take off. She agreed and asked Luri, mother of Malka, to look after her little ones. She agreed, for like Mara, she was a trusted lioness who was able to nurse the cubs when they were hungry, and had no issue with letting Simba have the milk he needed, for even she felt it was far too harsh for Simba to be limited on nurishment.

Soon Sarafina was with the hunting party, and they were soon off. As they walked the had Tama be the tracker. Now that she remembered correctly, Mara and Tama were both aware of Simba's origins. So Sarafina called Mara forward to her side. "Yes Sarafina, what is it?" She inquired.

"Mara. You, Sarabi and I have been friends for as long as we can remember. And ou know of Simba's situation. I need your advice. Should I tell him the truth?" Sarafina asked softly.

Mara was surprised she'd be asking this in the middle of the hunt, but then again, had she asked back at Pride Rock, cute little ears may have discovered what was being talked about. "Well Sarafina. Had it been a week after it had happened, I would have advised against it. But now, I think that this poses as an opportunity. With Mufasa gone, and already I am seeing that Simba would much rather be with his true mother, I would say you should tell him. And as for what Mufasa will think once he learns Simba's knows the truth, well, I think Mufasa has made a crucial errror on his own part. While he has sent us on hunts, we have been able to take down prey with less help each time we do. This has increased the strength of the pride sisters. Most are on your side already. And you alone, I think you yourself could take on the king. He doesn't realize how strong you have become. You could easily take him down in one pounce. Until a few days ago, I was begining to wonder if you were gonna make your move to get your son back. I would have taken action myself within the week if you hadn't. After the hunt, I would let Simba, Nala, and Mheetu know of Mufasa's betrayal. And the pride sisters... I think they already suspect something about you and Simba. Let them know in the morning," Mara said.

Sarafina smiled, "Thank you Mara. I honestly don't know where I'd be without your friendship."

"Probably still trying to find a way to get Ni to notice you. Speaking of him, I've heard rumors being passed around the herds of the Pridelands that he's been seen near the borders. I think that something good is gonna happen for the pride soon. Honestly, I don't know how much longer I'll be putting up with that monster tyrant," Mara said.

Sarafina chuckled at this and soon Tama said she had the sent of gazell close by. Soon the hunting party took up their positions, again following Sarafina's instructions and going for the kill that was just enough to feed the pride for the day. This time it was just so they could let the stornger ones survive and allow the herd to grow. Soon they spotted their target. Sarafina was the one to lead the cornering team. Tama, having proved her worth lead the ambush team. Within a few moments, sucess had been made. Soon the pride sisters drug back their prize. As they walked in, the cubs were pelased to see them and ran straight up to them, this time not holding back, since the king was gone.

Sarafina Soona had her fill, and once she as done, she made her way over to her cubs. All three were eagar for a meal. Nala and Mheetu were excited when they heard that Simba would be spending the night with them. As the three nursed, Sarafina was taken back to the day she had brought the three of them into this world, all suckling beside each other. This of course reminded her of the pain that Mufasa had already caused her, and now she knew it was time. Simba, Nala, and Mheetu all needed to know the truth.

"Children. There's something I need to tell the three of you. I've been holding back. But now I think it's time all three of you knew," Sarafina said.

"Know what Mama?" Mheetu asked inocently.

"Trust me when I say, it's been hard for me to keep it secret, but, Simba... King Mufasa... he's not your father," Sarafina said.

"W-what do you mean? He's had me call him dad for as long as I can remember," Simba argued.

"I know, but he's been feeding you lies all your life," Sarafina said.

"So my mom was a mate with another lion?" Simba asked.

"Well, yes, but, truth is, your mother has never been at the kings side. What I mean is, your mother... she's not Sarabi, granted she's been very good to you," Sarafina continued.

"But... if she's not my mom... then who is?" Simba asked in a large state of confusion.

Sarafina sighed, "Simba. Do you remember this morning, when you told me you were having nightmares?"

"Yes," Simba answered.

"They weren't just nightmares... they were memories... from when your were just a few hours old," Sarafina said.

"Huh?" All the cubs said.

"Simba I... I'm your mother... your my son," Sarafina said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Y-your my mother?... B-but why haven't you told me before?" Simba asked.

"Because I was trying to protect you. All of you. The king told me that had I spoken a word of this and he found out, he would hurt you to get to me. I couldn't let that happen. I never wanted you to be treated the way you have been. That's why, whenever I got the chance, I gave you as much attention as I could. I'm really sorry that it had to be this long, but was only for your protection. Can... can you ever forgive me my son?" Sarafina asked, now completely in tears with many drops hitting the cave floor.

For many long seconds. There was scilence, and no one moved. Sarafina closed her eyes and hung her head. Then, she was given a shock as she felt someone position themselves between her forlegs and burying their face in her fur. She opened them to see Simba shedding tears of his own. "Please. Please promise me you won't give me back to the king after this Mommy. Please don't leave me," Simba pleaded.

Sarafina wrapped her right foreleg around her son and her tears became tears of joy. "Never. I'm never letting you out of my sight again sweetie. Your my son and I am your mother. Mufasa can't make you suffer anymore," Sarafina assured her son.

Simba smiled and nuzzled her lovingly. "I knew it. I knew something was off about this whole thing," Nala said.

"What do you mean Nala?" Sarafina asked her daughter.

"Well, I'm not the only cub who noticed, but, every time I saw Simba and Mheetu together, aside from their fur colors, They looked completely alike. they even act alike," Nala said.

"Do not," Simba and Mheetu said together.

They looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Sarafina and Nala joined in the laughter and soon Sarafina said, "Well, if they think that Simba's not the king's son, they are right. I'll be telling the pride sisters tomorrow. Perhaps, we can put an end to Mufasa's tyrany."

"Tyr-a-ny? What's that?" Simba asked.

"It's when someone treats everyone as if they're dirt beneath his paws. It sometimes happens to those who have royal blood. Unlukily for us, Mufasa was one of them," Sarafina said.

"What about Scar?" Mheetu asked.

"No. He's much more level-headed and smarter then his brother. Honestly, after it's all over, I think the pride might appoint him as the new king," Sarafina said.

"Cool," the three cubs said together.

"Well for now, let us get some rest. If you want to have energy for tomorrow, you'll all need a good night sleep," Sarafina said.

Simba yawned, "Sounds good. I'm already feeling ti-," he was unable to finish his sentence as he collapsed and fell asleep between Sarafina's forlegs.

Nala put a paw up to her mouth stifling a snicker, for she thought it was cute how her "little" brother passed out. He had been both little by size and by being born a moment after his sister. Sarafina smiled and motioned Nala and Mheetu to come to her side and rest. They did so, and soon, she hummed the tune that she had done so many times. Even though he was about to enter dreamland, Simba now knew why the song sounded so familiar. It was the song she had hummed when had just been born. Soon all three cubs were asleep and Sarafina follow suit. For the first time in a while, Simba was having a good night sleep.

When morning rose, the cubs streched as the mother started to give them their morning bath. As usual, Mheetu could not hold still, and now Simba was joining in the torment, but he was easier to handle due to his size. Soon Sarafina was finished and knew, now was the time to tell the whole pride why she had been planning what had been set in motion.

She soon made it to where everyone could see her. "Can I have your attention everyone?" Sarafina reuested.

Soon the talking died down and all eyes were on Sarafina and her little ones. All were surprised to see Simba among them. "Thank you. Now, as you all know, over the past week, I have been doing things that are not to the kings standards. And as you all have seen, he did not keep a level head like a king should have done. Yes, I am sure many of you see him as a tyrant in many ways, even if he makes sure the Pridelands stay in order. There is also another reason that I have made such acts in the past few days," Simba curled up to his mother's leg and she continued, "I am sure everyone has seen that the king and I have not been on the best of terms. Now, while I admit I see him as a tyrant king, that isn't the reason I have been uneasy with him. Years ago, he dealt me a painful blow. As you all know, the king and queen had a son."

Everyone nodded and Sarafina continued, "What many may not know is... their son did not survive birth."

There was a mumbling among the sisters. This was important, and they needed to know why Sarafina was bringing forth this now. She held a paw up and said, "The same night I had also given birth to my children... but I did not have two cubs... I had three cubs. Only a few hours after they were born, Mufasa cubnapped my little Simba and claimed he was his own cub. He threatened me, saying he would hurt my children to put me in my place."

Everyone gasped. For so long they had been decieved by the tyrant king. "I know this is difficult for some to hear, and I myself was emotionally broken, til fate gave me a chance yesterday to finally reveal the truth. Mufasa has wanted to keep us divided for so long so no one would challenge him. But as my good friend Mara has pointed out, Mufasa has made a crucial error. With each passing hunt, we've been able to ask the help of fewer lioness to bring down the kill. This means that our individual strength rivals, if not betters that of the kings. But I ask that none of us take him on alone. I ask that we rally together and cast the king out of our lands," Sarafina said.

"But what of Scar and the Queen?" a pride sister asked.

"They've been on our side since the begining. I would even advise to have Scar as or new King when this is finished," Sarfina said.

All the pride sisters soon agreed and the cubs were all over the place now knowing that Simba was not limited playing time by the king. "Now, we need to come up with how we will approach the king with this," Sarafina said.

Soon the sisters gathered around to share ideas/

**End of chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy it. Now everyone knows what happened all those years ago. What will happen now that Mufasa's leverage to keep the pride in control is no longer in his grasp. Simba will now finally have the family he's needed. Please let me know what you think and leave a positive comment and constructive criticism. Stay tuned.**


End file.
